Morganville Vampires Chapter 1, a new beginning
by Vampyra1
Summary: Takes place after Black Dawn, after the Draug. This is my first FF so, yeah. Hope you like it!


~Claire~

Eve and Micheal had just been married, and things felt a bit awkward in the house. Eve and Micheal insisted Shane and I should stay, so we did. " Well at least the TV works." Shane said Im sure you remember the draug. The evil water creatures, that had the tendency of Jello, the creatures that had almost killed Shane. And for that, I wanted to kill them all. And we had, when Amelie, well, Amelie in draug form, had killed the master draug. Shane plopped down on the couch, the way only boys can.  
" Come here Claire." Shane said softly.  
I fell down on the couch next to him, and he put his arms around me. He played with my brown hair, wich was more red now, thanks to Eve. Eve and Micheal were upstairs. " Keep it down up there!" Shane called " Bite me collins!" Eves voice rang.  
I smiled, remembering this is how things used to be before the draug. Mirandas ghost appeared in the corner.  
" Hi Claire." Miranda said " Miranda, your here!"I said I remembered, that Magnus, had killed Miranda. Miranda was now another ghostly resident of the Glass house. Miranda flickered in and out, and then was gone.  
" Hell, this house has to many ghosts."  
I never told Shane, or anyone, about Hiram Glass. Hiram Glass was the ancestor of Micheal, and the original owner of this house, his blood and bones were in the foundation.  
" Your know what this house needs?" Shane asked " Chili and Coke?" I asked looking up at him, a smile on my face.  
" And thats why I love you." Shane said, and kissed me.  
I broke the kiss, and stood up.  
" Ill be right back." I told him Shane looked uneasy.  
" Its fine shane." I told him " Nope im coming with you."  
I didnt feel like arguing " Hey lovebirds" Shane shouted up the stairs. " Were leaving!"  
Micheal opened the door, he was fully clothed, but his blonde hair was messed up.  
" Where you going bro?" Micheal asked " Were going to buy Chili stuff and Coke, duh," I said.  
" The only thing we eat in this house." Shane said Micheal rolled his blue eyes and shut the door behind him.  
" I wonder if the stores even open" I said " Well I guess were gonna have to see." Shane shrugged We walked out the front door, and we could either go in Eves Hearse, or the red Pickup truck. We went for the red pickup truck. Shane opened my door for me.  
" Someones feeling extra happy today" I said happily " Claire, we all made it out alive. And well, hell yeah of course im happy about that. Even though we both almost died."  
" Well, I did die, to be fair."  
Shane ran his hand through his hair.  
" Yeah." he said, and paused " Sorry you had to see that."  
" As long as you dont try it again." I told him " I wont. Micheal found out, you know."  
" I know Shane, I was watching." I shrugged I slid into the passanger seat and shane shut my door. As I was putting on my seatbelt, he slid into the drivers seat. He backed out of the drive way.  
" I miss my flame thrower." Shane sighed I laughed.  
" It made you look hot." I told him " Hell yeah it did." " I think you can skip the Oh-My-God sauce in the Chili this time." " Oh comeon, thats the best part." " Nuh-uh. " I argued " Fine, ill just drown it in garlic." He said " Oh god Shane" I laughed He put his free hand in mine. So we drove to the store and got Chili stuff, and Coke. We got back to the Glass house, and carried the bags inside. " I still stand to my promise you know." Shane said to me " What promise?" Eve asked, clunking down the stairs with her heavy combat boots.  
Shane and I shot eachother a look.  
" Nothing you need to know goth-girl." Shane said She shot him the bird, and he walked into the kitchen. " What promise Claire-bear?" Eve asked " Its nothing." I told her, shaking my head.  
She was wearing an all black dress, met with her heavy combat boots and a her hair simply down. Micheal was lounging on the couch, holding his guitar in his hands, his blonde hair falling infront of his eyes. Eve shrugged, then looked at me, eyes wide.  



End file.
